


Family Vacation

by multifandomgeek



Series: lifetime of promises and a world of dreams [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kidfic, Lesbian AU, Nina at Disney, a little big of angst at the beginning, but overall it's happy, mentions of fertility issues and miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Nina always knew that when she got the chance to go to Disney with a kid, it would be incredibly special. So when she gets to accompany the family on their first Disney vacation, she's more than thrilled.





	Family Vacation

_Bee is 10 years old, Bug is 4 years old._

Nina can’t have children. Fifteen years ago, when she found out, it was a tragedy. She had a boyfriend at the time, a nice guy she had been with for four years. But she fell into depression, and couldn’t provide him with a white picket fence and 2.5 children anymore, so he left. Fifteen years ago, it shattered her dreams. It took her a long time to understand that not being able to bear children didn’t mean she would never be a mother. It took her longer still to really believe it didn’t make her any less of a woman. She still didn’t think she would ever be able to just tell people and be okay with it.

She told Vanessa when she had her first miscarriage. It didn’t help any of them feel better, but it helped them be stronger in their pain. Nina suffered through it all with her, and no one, not even Brooke, was happier when little baby Bug was born. Vanessa named her Nora, because Nina told her once about how she used to have names all picked up for her future babies that were useless now. Vanessa didn’t tell Brooke the reason, she just said she liked the name and Brooke agreed. Nina cried so hard she couldn’t even speak clearly enough to thank her.

Fifteen years ago, when Nina found out she couldn’t have children, she binge-watched princess movies and wailed about how she would never be able to show Disneyworld to the brand new eyes of an amazed child. How close-minded of her. Today, she was doing it to two of them.

She never told that to Vanessa. Never said out loud how much it would mean to her if she could take the kids to their first trip to Disney, but Vanessa knew. She knew it in such a deep way that she fought with Brooke about it. Nina didn’t know the details of that fight, she only knew that Vanessa made sure she would be there, and that was all that mattered.

\--

Nina couldn’t tear her eyes away from Bee’s face. She had taken at least four pictures of the girl’s face looking at the distance already and she already wanted another one. They had just gotten in the park. Bug was very excited about everything around her, but it was very chaotic. At four years old, she didn’t have a very long attention span. Bee, on the other hand, couldn’t take her eyes away from the castle at the end of the street.

“What’s inside, aunt Nina?” asked Bee, still not looking away.

“You can become a princess in there,” said Nina. “Like a makeover.”

“Is it fun?” she turned to Nina then, so excited, like she trusted Nina was the one single person to ask that question in the entire world.

Nina accepted that mission. “For some kids, but not for people like us,” Nina crouched, took the map she had prepared last night from her backpack. She knew all of Bee’s favorite Disney movies and characters (obviously) and had catered a route based on what rides she knew the girl would like the most and where characters would make an appearance so they could meet them. She opened the brochure as if Bee would really understand the complicated color-coded flow of lines and dots she had traced over the map. “I think you’ll like a rollercoaster and a haunted house more than a makeover, am I right?” said Nina with a knowing smile.

“Yes!” said Bee with a big smile. She jumped on Nina’s back and tried to decode the map to her best effort. “Where are we going first?”

“I want to buy Minnie ears!” said Vanessa, behind them.

“They have pride ones this time of year,” said Nina over her shoulder. “Where’s Brooke?”

“Bug ran off,” Vanessa shrugged. “She’ll be back. What are we doing first?” she peeked at Nina’s map. She was still crouched with Bee hanging on her back.

“I’m thinking Adventureland,” said Nina, standing up and dropping Bee, her lower back and knee complaining emphatically. “See the pirates, arr,” she pulled a pirate face at Bee, who promptly responded in kind.

“I think we should buy one of those leash-backpacks for her,” said Brooke, panting as she re-joined the group with Bug on her lap, already squirming to be on the ground again.

“My child is no dog!” said Vanessa, taking Bug on her arms and offering Brooke a bottle of water. They started to walk through the main street and she put the girl down, holding her hand firmly.

“There are those bracelet ones too now,” Nina chimed in. “They work fine too and don’t look so, hm…”

“Like a pet?” completed Brooke, chuckling.

“I want to buy Minnie ears,” said Vanessa again. “We can look into the bracelet things if they have it,” she compromised. Bug was twisting her arm in her grip, it was like everything was just too interesting for her to keep by her parents’ side.

“Mamá, Mommy, I wanna,” said Bug, pointing at a shopping window and leaning towards it, trying to pull Vanessa to go inside.

“Bug, mija,” said Vanessa crouching. “If you pull away from Mamá’s hand, you can get lost and we may not be able to find you, you understand?” she tried to make the girl look at her as she said it, unsuccessfully. Vanessa huffed, lowering her voice to a dangerous whisper. “Bug, pay attention,” she gently shook Bug’s arm, which combined with her tone managed to grab her attention. “You better stay close to Mamá and Mommy, you hear? If you get lost, I swear to God, when I find you I’m gonna whoop your ass so hard you’ll forget this is supposed to be the happiest place on earth,” it was an empty promise, but it succeeded in getting Bug to quiet down for the next ten minutes.

\--

Everybody got a pair of Minnie ears. Vanessa chose pink, flowery one from the Spring collection, Brooke chose pride ones, Nina chose Goofy ones because Bug thought they looked funny. Bug chose really weird ones that nobody knew where it was from, not even the cashier, but it really matched her personality somehow. Bee was into Star Wars lately and chose R2D2 ones. Nina made the effort to ask a stranger to take a picture with everybody with their ears on, that she would later frame to hang in her living room.

They ate giant burgers for lunch, Bee talking their ears off about their meeting with Darth Vader and Bug also talking their ears off about the Peter Pan ride, both at the same time, assuring no one could understand anything. Nina loved every second of it.

“Guess what?” she said quietly to Bee as they walked through the park, her moms following them a few steps behind, Vanessa’s laughter filling their ears. Brooke had Bug on her shoulders, which was a good strategy for keeping her close, but was sure to give the blonde some killer neck ache in the next morning.

“What?” asked Bee, already pumped up.

“We’re going to Splash Mountain next,” said Nina, pointing to the ride, still a few yards away. “Race you to it?”

Bee nodded. “One, two-”

“Three, go!” said Nina, faster than Bee intended, dashing in front of her. She needed the advantage, let’s be honest.

“That’s cheating!” yelled Bee, catching up.

“BEATRICE! IF YOU THINK YOU’RE TOO BIG FOR ME TO WHOOP YOUR ASS FOR RUNNING AWAY FROM US YOU’RE DEAD WRONG,” shouted Vanessa, stopping both of them dead in their tracks. Nina turned beet red, but Vanessa looked like she didn’t even notice Nina was in on the running.

“Sorry, Mamá,” said Bee, knowing it would be pointless to argue.

“You better be, how are we going to convince your sister to behave when you-”

“It’s fine baby, she was just goofing around with Nina,” Brooke said, gently, a hand on Vanessa’s back.

“Oh,” this time, Vanessa was the one blushing. “Sorry, Nina.”

“No, no, I’m sorry, I-”

“Were you guys racing?” interrupted Brooke before it turned into an endless apology fest.

“To the Splash Mountain, Mom,” said Bee, “but Auntie Nina cheated!” she accused.

“I have to, I’m too old to win fairly,” said Nina, starting to run mid-sentence.

Bee looked flabbergasted, making her moms burst in laughter. “Mommy!” she protested uselessly.

“I can’t do anything!” said Brooke.

“You better start running, she’s almost halfway through,” said Vanessa.

Bee gave an indignant stomp before dashing after Nina. Even with several seconds of advantage, Bee was almost catching up to her already. Nina turned her head around, saw Bee approaching fast and tried to speed up, already panting heavily but with a smile that could brighten up the whole park.

“I’ll race ya,” said Vanessa, wiggling her eyebrows at Brooke.

“Me too!” screamed Bug, practically throwing herself from her mother’s neck to get on the floor as quickly as possible.

Brooke caught her and put her down, crouching and lining up their faces so she could point the way to Bug. “You see aunt Nina and Bee there?” Bug nodded. “You run to them okay? And you have to wait until we said ‘go’ to start.”

“Okay,” said Bug, a serious look on her face and a finger up her nose.

“Get ready to eat my dust!” shouted Vanessa, positioning herself like she was on the Olympics.

“You wish,” said Brooke. They both knew Bug would win, but between the two of them it was anyone’s game. Unless the little girl decided to run out of the path and ruin the race, which was very likely.

“You ready Bug? One, two, three, go!” Vanessa counted. Both waited for Bug to actually start before they nodded and ran after her.

Brooke had longer legs, but Vanessa’s energy was unbeatable. They were neck to neck, Vanessa trying to reach to the side and push Brooke away, but the blonde knew her partner well and was running out of arms distance. But Vanessa had her tongue sticking out while her arms uselessly flapped around, and it was making Brooke giggle.

“Stop trying to make me laugh!” said Brooke chuckling, the uneven breathing slowing her down, but fortunately not enough for Vanessa to surpass her.

“I’m not trying to make you laugh, hoe,” said Vanessa, only making Brooke laugh louder. “Do I look like a freaking clown?” she was chuckling too, Brooke affecting her.

“You’re trying to cheat,” said Brooke, catching Vanessa’s hand and pushing it away. Bug was already with Nina, who had her phone up, probably filming them.

“Of course I am,” said Vanessa, and Brooke cackled, gripping her hand and pulling her, making both of them lose their balance and fall down, yelping and laughing.

“You bitch,” said Vanessa, quietly so their children wouldn’t hear. She was lying half over Brooke on the concrete floor, laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.

“Look at Bee,” said Brooke, in a similar state.

Bee was doubling over herself with laughter, holding her own belly. Nina had a hand on her knee and was filming her, but she was shaking so much with her own laughter that it would probably be useless. Bug was running towards her moms, and they barely had time to brace themselves before she jumped over them without a second thought.

“Ouch,” said Brooke as Bug’s knee dug into her belly, the girl giggling like mad.

Vanessa sat up. “Shit, I scraped my elbow.”

“Shit,” repeated Bug mischievously, knowing it was a bad word.

“Shit,” said Vanessa in a knee-jerk reaction, immediately covering her mouth after. Brooke was getting up but laid down again, laughing even more. “You can’t say that, Nora! It’s a grown-up word.”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” said Bug, skipping to Nina, who just raised her brows at her, then at Vanessa and Brooke.

“Just ignore her,” said Brooke, loud enough for Nina to hear. “She’ll forget about it if we don’t make a big deal out of it.”

They got up and walked the few feet left to join the rest of the family, Vanessa examining her scraped elbow. Bee was now laughing because of Bug, leaning onto the ride’s fence for support while her little sister skipped around them saying “shit” over and over again in rhythm with her steps. The people passing by were looking at them and frowning at the bizarre scene. Nina was trying her hardest not to laugh at the small child cursing and relishing at the way her big sister was reacting.

“I think you should wash it,” Brooke said casually to Vanessa. “It doesn’t look bad but it’s dirty.”

“Shit,” said Bug.

“Yeah. You can get in line, I’ll catch up with you,” responded Vanessa.

“Shit, shit, shit,” said Bug.

“Please let’s get in line before I pee my pants,” said Bee.

“Shit,” said Bug.

“This is the best vacation of my entire life,” said Nina.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think <3


End file.
